1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition used in laminated ceramic devices and a laminated ceramic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, needs for laminated ceramic devices have rapidly grown as electronic components of miniature size or low-profile come into wide use. As a typical example of laminated ceramic devices, there can be given a device in which a circuit of inductors or capacitors is constructed on respective layers using a Low Temperature Cofired Ceramics (LTCC) which can be co-fired with a conductive material such as Ag or the like. As the Low Temperature Cofired Ceramics used in the laminated ceramic devices, a dielectric ceramic composition, being a mixture of a filler of ceramic such as alumina and glass, is generally used.
Though it becomes necessary to blend glass in an amount of more than about 60% by weight in order to enhance a sintering property at temperature of the order of 900° C., a problem of an increase in a material cost arises when a quantity of glass to be added is increased. And, when the quantity of glass to be added is small, there is a problem that an adequate sintering property cannot be attained and a mechanical strength and a dielectric property deteriorate.